ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Shepard78
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Nightwing Now (2015 film) page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Trellar (help forum | blog) Shepard78, listen i need your help to prevent WikiMan from changing Idea Wikia. Please think about it, and raly other Users about this. TheCannon is with me on this, evan SirHumanite. We can't let that bastard, WikiMan get away with this! Spread across different wikias to different users. (Dino-drones) What i meant was if WikiMan relaunch this wikia, everything your created will be relocated or deleted! Now do you understand what i'm saying? Dino-drones. What exactly do you want in return? Help with what, please be more specific, not that i'm negative or anything. I noticed you made an edit to The Avengers 2: the Infinity Gauntlet. In the future, can you please not edit it? I stated ownership on the bottom. I have no problem with you editing it after asking me, but it's very rude to just edit it without asking when it says not to. TheCannon (talk) 17:56, November 26, 2012 (UTC) No prob. Just trying to prevent anything else like that. As for how I found you: You can go look at the history of a page. See who edited it, when they did it, and what they added/took off. As for the plot: Yes, you can help me with it if you'd like. Yes I did read it. I simply forgot to respond. It's not bad. TheCannon (talk) 13:34, December 2, 2012 (UTC) I'd say Avengers out of what you listed. TheCannon (talk) 21:11, December 2, 2012 (UTC) To protect Marvel fate of the world i would put something saying "DO NOT EDIT WITHOUT SHEPARD78'S PERMISSION" that's what I do. but people may edit it none the less. you should also save ur ideas to Microsoft document so that way if someone edits you can just copy and paste. Let me know if that doesn't work Ultimatespiderman (talk) 18:41, December 15, 2012 (UTC) answering sheppard Check this article: User blog:WikiMan/The Idea Wiki will be relaunched. Here's why. It'll explain (nearly) everything. If anything, go check my talk page. Thanks. wiki'man' ''me''et. [[UserTalk:wikiman|'tal'k.]] 21:08, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Yeah I Did Why?SirHumanite (talk) 01:43, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Hobbit Dude why do you care? Plus I saw you wanted to copy me when I saw your Hobbit an Untold Tale was made after mine Awesomekid120 (talk) 17:47, December 11, 2012 (UTC)Awesomekid120 They have made one Hobbit book and they have made 3 LOTR's so you got it wrong Awesomekid120 (talk) 17:55, December 11, 2012 (UTC)Awesomekid120 Oh I had a feeling since you published it right after I published my one Awesomekid120 (talk) 18:02, December 11, 2012 (UTC)Awesomekid120 Daredevil Trilogy Question I don't quite understand your question. TheCannon (talk) 18:46, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Okay, you write the name of the page you want (in your example, The Man Without Fear). You then highlight it, like you're going to copy it. Then you click the button at the top of the page that kind of looks like a slanted eight or a chain. A thing will pop up, and you can make a link to the page. I do not have a Man Without Fear Page yet, I simply made that so I wouldn't have to go back and edit it when I do. TheCannon (talk) 19:02, December 14, 2012 (UTC) It looks kind of like an eight. It's right next to the italics button. TheCannon (talk) 19:18, December 14, 2012 (UTC) No I have not. I've been busy. TheCannon (talk) 20:21, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Agreement Sure Awesomekid120 (talk) 00:01, December 15, 2012 (UTC)Awesomekid120 Thanks I may need help with th Agent Venom movie plot BTW Have u seen the Hobbit movie? Awesomekid120 (talk) 14:45, December 15, 2012 (UTC)Awesomekid120 Epic Its epic you should watch it Well I already had She-Hulk there, so being there does nothing. Although there's this one guy who keeps editing the page by adding Spider-Man and changing one of the rumors. The other guy probably just thought it was okay since another guy did it. Thanks for the notice though. TheCannon (talk) 04:01, December 25, 2012 (UTC) And the actors for Ant-Man and Wasp are fine. TheCannon (talk) 04:03, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Green Lantern Well i have 3 reasons: 1. (this is just my opinion) i think that Chris Pine has the perfect look for Hal Jordan. 2. Green Lantern movie is comedic whilst Man of Steel is dark and gritty which don't fit together. 3. This is a reboot of the DC movie franchise with Man of Steel as the starting point like the Iron Man movie was for the new Marvel films that form the Avengers. If you have any further questions then please write but please don't edit my page, thanks!!! - TheUltimateAvenger (talk) 03:56, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Stuff One, I don't know why he wants to ban me, I haven't heard anything from him. I don't evne think we've ever had a conversation. I aksed TheUltimateAvenger if he knew how to ban the guy who keeps editing my Avengers 2 page, he said he'd talk to Larry, and that's it. Two, I am not going to call him that. That really wouldn't help anything. TheCannon (talk) 16:25, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Batman Ownership Thank you. On another site, I was working on my own Batman film series, so is it okay if I completley change it up to match my ideas? TheCannon (talk) 17:26, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Hey i appreciate ur offer but i would prefer to let TheCannon work on it and i was thinking of an Adam Strange film too, right after i saw him on Young Justice for the first time and i agree with you that the three of us could work together once in a while. Also i appreciate that you like my work and i really liked some of the work you have done too. - TheUltimateAvenger (talk) 18:20, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Also i hope you don't mind that i created my own batman film page and it would be kl if you could check it out: The Batman (2016 reboot) - TheUltimateAvenger (talk) 22:23, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Okay. I'll go add my stuff to The Batman. TheCannon (talk) 21:12, January 11, 2013 (UTC) I don't mind if you change the cast slightly, but can it please wait until I'm done my edits? I clicked publish WAY too early, and didn't get a lot of stuff I wanted. TheCannon (talk) 21:52, January 11, 2013 (UTC)